Arethusa Hyacintha Eilene Potter: Daughter of Poseidon, Book One
by sparrow potter sea princess
Summary: Female Harry. What if she's not normal? What if she's immortal? What if she's the Mistress of Death? Destined love of a god? What if she's more powerful than any before her? What if she's Arethusa Hyacintha Eilene Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Arethusa Hyathinca Eirena Potter sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her body, most of the pale skin anyways, was littered with scars. Over one hundred twelve of them. All from battles with monsters, other children, and more. She had attended fifteen schools in her short, well, decade and a half, life, sixteen if you counted Hogwarts.

As she stepped into the icy stream of water, she sighed in content. She had almost gotten expelled from Hogwarts a lot. Especially with all the pranks and stuff. As she scrubbed her body and scalp viciously, she felt a tear, warm and salty, fall down her face. Her life was crap. And two days ago she had found out several things. About her parents.

Evidently, Lily was a daughter of Hades and a descendant of Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, and Venus. Lily was still her mother, and even though nobody had bothered to tell Arethusa about it, she knew there was something different. About her. About Lily. About James. James. He was a son of Zeus and a descendant of Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, his family having also been blessed by both Diana and Artemis.

Evidently, both of her parents were sterile. Barren. They could not have children. The thought had swirled in her mind. Over and over. Repeatedly. How? How was she born? How did she even exist? Unless . . . ? Unless she was adopted. But she wasn't. Her parents had used a ritual. An ancient one that had been passed down in the Potter family ever since it began and the founder of the Potter family, as ancient and noble as it was, had found it.

They had summoned someone. A god. And a goddess. Then, they had had intercourse while those gods had possessed the both of them. Lily had been left with child at the end. The god was two. Two wrapped in one. Equal at that time, neither dominating. At was Poseidon and Neptune. Those were her third and fourth parents. Or fathers. It didn't matter. And then, the goddess, her fifth parent, perhaps mother, well, evidently nobody knew who it was. That had made her angry. And then, her emotions had changed again. She had been numb. So very, very numb, for a while. After she had been told.

And then, there were three more shock. These shocks . . . IT was bigger. Much, much bigger than the rest. She had been blessed by Hecate, Mother of Magic herself, at her birth. She was destined to be immortal as the Master of Death, never dying, never ading until Death himself, Thanatos, did, and that would never happen, for Thanatos, Death, would always be around. For mortals were just that - mortal. They could not be immortal, they could not live forever. And the final shock . . . She was destined to fall in love with and become the wife of a god.

She had gotten several things then. First, money. Greek, Roman, British, and American money. She had bought a new wardrobe and a set of basilisk scale armor that stuck to her body like a second skin. She had boughten a charm bracelet that, when she tapped the trunk charm, the charm would dissapear and the trunk would appear in front of her. It was the same with all of the other charms. She had a variety of weapons on there, as well as unlimited ambrosia and nectar. She had then teleported, for it wasn't like anything the world had ever seen before, into a small cabin in New York.

The cabin was indeed small. It had a small curtained corned for her to change behind and a tiny area that had a door and walls. The area held a toilet and a sink, nothing else. In the middle of these corners, pressed against the walls, was a large king sized water bed with a small table on each side. There was also a large Roman Bath and a large portal in the ground in the middle of the cabin. There was also a kitchen, albeit small, with a counter, fridge, freezer, oven, stove, toaster, sink, and cabinets.

The portal led to a small underwater cave. It had a hammock strung from the ceiling and a large rack of gowns and flowing tunics for her underwater excursions. She decided that, underwater, she would mainly be a mermaid. There was also a portal that led back to her cabin in the woods. She was happy with her new life, and she now had a routine.

This routine involved training, hunting, keeping fit, slaying monsters, and trying to fnd Atlantis, which she was sure was in the sea somewhere.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Six weeks later, she had took a shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she pulled on a pair of earthy brown leggings and a black sports bra, someone walked into the cabin. Someone wearing a hoody and o pants or shoes - the person had goat legs. Instantly, the person, now a guy, was on the ground with her straddling him, knives and a sword at his throat. As her wet black hair, which she had never cut, smacked him in the face she growled at him.

Her voice, hoarse and throaty from disuse, said, "Who are you? Why are you here? Give me five reasons why I shouldn't just kill you now." The guy trembled underneath her and her hair was suddenly in a messy bun as she had willed it to be in. His trembling increased and he whimpered and said, "I-I'm G-g-grover U-Underwood. I'm h-her t-t-to take y-you to Cam-Camp Half-B-Blood."

Growling loudly, she shook her head. "I won the war. Do I really have to come bak to stop you insufferable purebloods from making camps for the half bloods and prisons for the muggle borns, or as you so love to call them, mud bloods?!" She laughed harshly. "Tell them this: Arethusa Hyacintha Eilene Potter, daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, Poseidon, Neptune, and an unknown goddess, legacy of Hades, Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, Venus, Zeus, Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, blessed by Hecate upon birth, new Mistress of Thanatos, and, somehow, destined wife of a god - that's what the seers, all twenty of them, and the goblin's blood test said - will not come. The wizarding world, Hecate's world, can go fuck itself. I'm not coming. I defeated Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, and the five purebloods who sought to take his place as Dark Lord."

She laughed again, even more harshly. "I defeated and captured all of the Death Eaters. I accepted all of their stupid awards and titles. I'm NOT coming back. So go on little Grover, tell them that. See what they'll get when they come to fuck with me - because they always will." Getting off him, she glared and said, "Go. Now. Don't come back. I want a peaceful life. My life has been fucked with one too many times. Actually, fifteen times too many. Leave." Squeaking in fear, the goat boy ran away, cloven hooves echoing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At the camp, a terrified Grover Underwood ran to Chiron and Mr. D, otherwise known as Dionysus, a god. "Chiron, Chiron, I found a demigod!" Chiron looked at the satyr. "Well, where is the child?" "I couldn't bring her!" he said. "I-I'm not going back. She lives in a small cabin in the forest. She saw me come in, and she attacked. She has Aphrodites' allure, her eyes, face, hair, lips - everything about her shifting into what I considered to be most beautiful."

The teen shuddered. "It . . . It was horrible. She told me some things. She was one of the witches of Hecate's magical community to. Only, only Hecate had blessed her upon birth. She was the daughter of two mortals, Poseidon, Neptune, and at least one other. She was the legacy of Hades, Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, Venus, Zeus, Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, the Mistress of Thanatos, and the destined wife of a god. Like, like Apollo or someone. And she was radiating power. Like, a lot of it. Her aura of it, of power, was overwhelming. And it played to her emotions. So it was furios and commanding. She was only wearing leggings and a sports bra, so I saw scars. Scars all over. From monsters and the war in Hecate's community."

He looked at Chiron with pleading eyes. "She was the one to defeat all of the Dark Lords, Voldemort and five others, and all of Voldemort's followers. Don't make me go back. She's too scary!" Mr. D snorted. "Well, get your 'best heroes' and let them come with me. On a . . . quest . . . of sorts. We'll get this stray demigod of yours." Face trouubled, Chiron nodded and replied, "I will be coming too."


	2. Chapter 2

Arethusa laid in bed, bored. Suddenly, her keen ears picked up commands and the yelling of an army. She cursed. Five minutes later, she stood outside her cabin, in front of the stream, as the army approached her. She was dressed in light, form fitting, leather armor, greek style, with a helmet on. The helmet had a horsehair plume in the color yellow, and her xiphos sword, which was a mix of all metals in the world, shined in her hand.

She sat atop a majestic pure black pegasus, with an army of fifteen others of various colors behind her. Also behind her was a huge wall of water, storm spirits, and a large army of forest animals. She was glaring, the air around her cracling with electricity and power. As the Camp Half-Blood army attacked, she threw her head back and let out a war cry which echoed throughout the forest and throes of the opposing army.

As her pegasus galloped forwards, she stood up on his back and waved her hand, yelling, "ATTACK!" As the demigods were knocked down by her blade and power, the red aura of the blessing of Ares (and Mars) enveloped her. She, and all of the animals, including the pegasuses, could not be touched, even as arrows rained down upon them. As the army was demolished, she got off of her pegasus and sent the army back.

Suddenly, fifteen thestrals flew down and joined her army. She laughed at them. "Are you still willing to attack?" she asked calmly. "You will all be demolished, your army gone." Chiron and Mr. D moved forwards. Mr. D invaded her mind, attempting to drive her insane. Chiron shot volleys of arrows at her. She just laughed again. Blocking the god out, she watched as he fell. She calmly went over to Chiron, moving fluidly, like a cat or a wolf stalking its prey.

A block of water materialized under her as she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ears. "Next time, don't attack me. Now, who are you? You are NOT the wizards. Goat boy over there failed to explain anything other that his name and that he wanted to take me to an unknown place. And, as you can probably imagine, that didn't do much for me, being very, very, very paranoid and all." She laughed and stood up, saying, "Well, why don't you come inside? I'll take a Roman bath in my personal ones while you explain stuff. Don't worry, I'll wear a bikini. I would be naked, but . . . I think you wouldn't like that very much, would you?" Shaking his head, Chiron chuckled and said, "No my child."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As she lounged in the bath, neither of them knew that a certain god was watching them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The god lounged in his bed as he watched Arethusa through a screen. She was lazily floating on her back, idly listening to Chiron. Stretched out in the water, as long as she could manage, she could only be five foot at most. He chuckled as she yawned, the steaming water lulling her to sleep. Still, she resisted the call of sleep and his eyes roamed over her body.

Her long black hair floated around her, and her pale skin, which, he could tell, refused to tan, seemed to glow. Suddenly, she cocked her head and held up a hand to stop Chiron from speaking. He looked at her, confused. What, in the name of all gods, was she doing?

He paled as she conjured a trident and a blanket, both made of water, and looked straight up at him. How, in Zeus' name, did she know he was watching her? Not even Athena was that good! Hefting the trident, she threw it. Just as Athena walked into his home, it hit him, and he was doused in water and bleeding. He sat there in shock, numb, but sort of happy. His love, if you could call it that, maybe future wife, was feisty. A smirk bloomed upon his lips as he turned to Athena and bowed. "Yes, Lady Nerd?" he asked, smirk turning into a grin when she ran a hand threw her hair and sighed.


	3. Author's Note

I will incorporate characters you make into my story if you follow this form. Also, I am holding a vote The vote will ask you which God you want as her love/husband. Oh, and Apollo being her destined love/husband isn't certain, he only he wants her and thinks that it's true. Remember to vote, it's on my profile.  
Name:  
Nickname(s): optional  
Parent(s):  
Legacy of: optional  
Powers: look at Camp Halfblood Wikia if you don't know


	4. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff but I broke my leg on Sunday and have been in the hospital. I was on a dirt bike at my house, going thirty-five or forty miles an hour. I tried to turn a corner, but I didn't slow down and I didn't turn sharp enough. I crashed into a tree and flew through the air, flipping actually. I landed on my left leg, and it is broken. There's also a large knee brace. I was discharged today, but, I'm busy. I will update all of my stories as soon as I can, I know I haven't been and I'm sorry. My left leg also has a large chunk out of it. I was in surgery Sunday and yesterday, so . . . Sorry, it's not an excuse and I shouldn't make it, but the chapters are in progress. Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

Arethusa sighed as she listened to Chiron talk. Getting out of the water, she sighed again as he insisted on taking her to camp. Quickly willing the bikini off of her, she smirked as Chiron coughed. Digging through her clothes, she pulled on a bra and matching panties before pulling on a skintight pair of faded and ripped jeans and a skintight black tank top. She then pulled on socks, knee high black leather combat boots, and a hoody made out of the chimera's hide. Digging around in her dresser, she strapped on a spare wand holster, which she stuck the elder wand in, and shoved the invisibility cloak in the pocket. She also slid on the resurrection stonen ring.

The next thing she did was to put on a sword belt and stick her sword in it. She then hid daggers all over her body and slipped on a leather back quiver full of arrows. She grabbed a yew long bow too, which was at least as tall as her. Going outside, she waited for Chiron. As he came out, she told him, "Feel free to run. I can keep up. I forgot to mention that both Artemis and Diana blessed my family, and then they blessed me at birth, just as Hecate did." So, Chiron did run, and she easily kept up, occaisonally running up a tree and jumping through them."

Once they arrived at Camp Halfblood, she walked over to an empty spot right inside the forest and she began to chant. "Ave mater, ut reginam, oro, sine me ad defensionem patriae traiceret." Slowly, the ground shook and her cabin rose up out of it in all of its glory. Going inside, she checked that is was all the same, then said, "Sepem." A fence matarialized around her cabin. Walking to the Big House, as it was so aptly named, several people surrounded her. Including a Hunter of Atremis who looked slightly forced to be there, but not by much. Noting that they were all girls, her eyes flitted over them.

One of them, the one with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown-green eyes, and was about 5'6 stepped forward. She was slim and athletic, Arethusa could tell. The girl opened her mouth and spoke. "Hello, my name is Aranel! Aranel Elensar. But you can call me Ara, or Nel! My parents are the god Hades and the mortal Alasse Elensar. I'm also a legacy of Zeus, Hecate, and Apollo. I have several powers. They are magic, geokinesis, necromancy, umbrakinesis, minor electro-aero-atmokinesis, minor vita-pyro-photokinesis, and I can also tell the truth from lies! I think that we should be friends, I just have that feeling!"

Then the next girl, who wasn't as cheerful, stepped forwards. "Hello! My name is Olivia Athena Aswan. But you can call me Vanilla Girl, Livvy, Livia, Liv, or Olive! My parents are Athena and David Aswan, though my father is probably dead. I'm not sure. I'm a legacy of both Hades and Hecate. I only have two actualy powers. They are wand magic and shadow traveling. I used to go to Hogwarts too. I was a Slytherin in your year, though I went to Salem for my seventh year. I'm pretty sure you can guess why."

The last girl, who had blood red hair and ice blue eyes nodded to Arethusa. "As you can guess by my attire," she said softly, "I am a hunter of Artemis. My name is Kida Rosado. As a daughter of Hecate, I am also a legacy of Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Zeus. My powers are being able to call forth an interact with ghosts, major control over the mist, above average magicl power, I can breathe underwater, I have a minor healing boost while in water, I can change the sahade of red and blue that my eyes are, and I am immortal as long as I do not get killed in battle."

Arethusa nodded to them. "My name is Arethusa. I shall get to know you before I become your friends. If you shall excuse me, I need to talk to Chiron." Walking to the centaur, she spoke. "I have some other little things that I must speak to you about. The first is that I am a godling. The second is that I am not just a mix of god and mortal. I am also a creature. I am several creatures actually. Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what are those?"

Sighing, Arethusa continued. "Well, mermaid for one. Then I am an Agloolik, or ice spirit, and the Alal - queen of the full moon. I am also a huaychiva, which is a centaur, but with a deer half instead of a horse half. Then there are the hundun and irin. A hundun is a chaos spirit and an irin is a fallen angel. Then I am alsi a havsra, or saltwater spirit. Okay, there are only a couple left. The limnade, or lake nymph, for one. And the last creature I am is the mishibizhiw, or feline water spirit."

Chron nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Is that all?" She shook her head. "I want to be able to leave whenever I want. And I will live in my cabin no matter what. Also, I want to expand the Hermes cabin, on the inside only of course, and then, I have several familiars." Chiron asked, "And what are these pets?"

Arethusa replied, "Well, there is Strike, a pardalokampoi, or fish tailed panther, Thunder, a thunderbird, Fairy, a cat sidhe, or fairy cat, Tree, the dilong, or earth dragon - don't worry, he's small, and Hawkeye, a habrok, or the best hawks."

Chiron nodded, "As long as the . . . dilong is small, I have no problem. Is that all?" Arethusa nodded. "Yes," she said shortly. Turning to face the camp, she crouched and sprang, running to the Hermes cabin. Walking inside, she quickly flicked her wrist. The elder wand appeared in it. Concentrating, she waved the wand in intricate patterns.

Soon, each bunkbed had it's own room - two people to a room - and each room had two queen beds, two wardrobes, two chest of drawers, two trunks, two mirrors, two desks and two chairs. She also added a common room, six extra (though identical to the others) bedrooms, and four bathrooms, two doors were purple and two doors were blue.

Each bathroom had two rows of four sinks. Each bathroom also had eight showers. There was a rug and two hooks, one hooks for clothes and the other for towels, in front of each shower. Since there were sixteen bedrooms and two people in each bedroom, she put eight lockers in each bathroom too. She also put up a note over the lockers:

_Once you touch the locker, it will only open for you. And you will only be able to touch one locker._

She decided to put the same note over each wardrobe, chest of drawers, and trunk, only substituting locker for whatever the note was over. The common room was cozy, with eight loveseats, four couches that sat three people, four arm chairs, and ten desks, each desk having five wooden chairs around them. Satisfied, she went back to her cabin, where she slid into the portal. Appearing in the cave, she stripped and changed into a mermaid. She then put on the tunic, which had a thin kelp belt. The tunic was woven out of waterproof acromantula silk, and was emerald green, matching her eyes and the scales that covered her fish tail.

Whistling for Strike, she put on a waterproof leather sword belt under her tunic and slipped a plain waterproof leather scabbard in it. She then put a waterproof version of her sword in the scabbard. As the black panther with a red scaled fish tail swam towards her, she said, "We're going to see if I can find Poseidon's palace today. Not Atlantis. She then hid various weapons on her. Letting her hair out, she put on the waterproof version of her yellow plumed horsehair helmet and swam towards the middle of the ocean, Strike following her.

An hour later, she dipped almost vertically down, staying as streamlined as she could get, and swimming as fast as she could. Luckily, Strike kept up with her. And then, she approached a magnificent palace.


	6. Chapter 4

Looking warily at the palace, she pulled out her sword, careful to keep it away from her long, jet black hair. Swimming closer, she growled when several mermen dressed in armor attacked her. Baring her white teeth at them through blood red lips, she parried several strikes and knocked two of them out by banging them on the head with the butt of her sword hilt. She hated this. It was so easy. And she was at her strongest in the water. Smacking another one with her tail, she knocked him too out. Then there was only one out. She punched him in the face and he was out like a light.

The next thing she did was swim closer to the palace. Some people might have turned back, but not her. Swimming over the palace walls, she turned to Strike and whispered, "Go home." Strike did so. She then went down to the cobbled lanes and sheathed her sword, uncaring of the eyes on her. She soon made it to a courtyard just outside of the palace walls on the othe side of the palace. There was a myriad or mermen there, including two obviously royal ones. She swam closer. They turned.

One of the mermens' eyes widened. He spoke. "Arethusa?" She nodded. "Yes? Should I know you?" He shook his head. "No. How are you a mer?" She rolled her eyes and concentrated, quick to keep her tail as shorts, as she changed into a human and then back again. He swam closer, sticking out his hand. She shook it. "Since you obviously know me, or of me at least, who are you?" He shrugged. "Poseidon." Her eyes narrowed. "Really?" she hissed.

Quick as a flash she punched him in the face and ducked the other mermen and their weapons. Swimming off, she ignored Poseidon as he swam after her. She hid in a cave and wathced as he swm by and then she swam out and towards her cave and the portal inside it as fast as she could. She whistled. A shark swam towards her. She climbed on and quickly spoke to it. "Take me to the cave with the clothes and portal."

Casting a spell on it for speed, she flattened herself against its back. Poseidon soon caught up to her, some of the other mermen about five minutes behind him. Patting the shark, she jumped off and swam upwards, taking off her helmet and shrinking it. She then put it in a pocket and transfigured her tunic into a skin tight, waterproof, spandex, strapless top.

Swimming as fast as she could, she cast several spells for speed onherself and then quickly dove downwards. Poseidon took a minute to do so himself, and by then she had veered upwards. It continued like this for a while before her cave came into site. Willing it unnoticable to all but herself, she willed herself disillusioned and swam inside. Quickly changing into a human, she untransfigured the shirt and took it off.

She then dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before that (including the weapons) and dove into the portal. Appearing in her cabin, she sighed and walked out of it, and into the dining pavilion. As she ate at the Poseidon table, he listened to Chiron and the announcements. So there would be a capture the flag match after dinner. Against the hunters. She grinned, knowing that she would make the camp win for the first time. After all, she could read minds and was very, very, very powerful. Also, Artemis and Diana had blessed her family line. They'd also blessed her herself.


	7. Chapter 5

As soon as she finished eating, Arethusa sprinted off to her cabin. Changing to a skintight pair of black spandex leggings that ended in the middle of her calf and a skintight black muscle shirt, she dug out some other stuff. Slipping on a pair of socks, she tugged on a pair of knee high black leather combat boots and a mid thigh length skirt made of thick leather straps and stygian iron studs. Putting out a skintight leahter musscle skirt, she slipped on leather arm guards that went to just below her elbows. Slipping on a leather sword belt and a leather scabbard, she stuck her sword in the scabbard and slipped on a leather back quiver full of arrows.

Putting her hair up in a messy knot at the top of her head, she wrapped her fingers around the smooth surface of her yew short bow, which was only half as tall as she was. Slinging it over her shoulders, she hid a multitude of other weapons, including a collection of senbon needles dipped in nonlethal poison, all over her body. Sprinting to where the other campers were gathered, she refused a helmet or headband and ran off as soon as the horn was blown. Bow in hands, an arrow knocked, she took out a hunter. Charming the next arrow to release a cloud of sleeping gas that was toxic only to the hunters, she knocked out six more.

Checking several places for the flag, and knocking out five more hunters on the way, her eyes narrowed as she found the flag. Kida Rosada was guarding it. Putting a shield that was around her body up, she began to fight the red haired girl. Parrying several strikes, she quickly disillusioned herself and grabbed the flag, ducking under a swing of Kida's sword. Concentrating, she teleported over to the river. Only to find herself surrounded by four hunters, and another one running towards them with the camp's flag. Her eyes narrowed. Grabbing four senbon needles with one hand, she threw them with deadly accuracy and ran across the river, taking out the other hunter and grabbing the camp's flag as she did so.

The flags immediately changed. One turned a blinding white, with a sea blue trident and the other turned yellow with a gray owl. Her eyes narrowed. Athena's children. If they were smart, then they would probably be recruiting campers right then. She turned to Aranel. "Aranel, will you be on my team for capture the flag?" Aranel nodded. "Sure!" Arethusa replied, "Can you go gather cabins?" The brown-green eyed girl nodded and ran off.

Arethusa sighed. Olivia, one of the only other people she had talked to would be on the other side for the next capture the flag. She set about recruiting campers. Soon, she had these cabins on her side:

Demeter - useful

Ares - useful

Hephaestus - useful

Hermes - useful

Hades - useful

Iris - sort of useful, think Butch, he's got muscle

Nemesis - useful, goddess of revenge after all, got to be skilled in fighting

Nike - useful, always wanting victory, must be willing to fight for it

Hecate - useful

Janus - maybe useful, confuse enemies

That left the Athena cabin with:

Aphrodite - useless, mostly

Dionysus - sort of useful with vines

Hypnos - not useful, always sleeping

Hebe - unsure, might be useful

Tyche - USEFUL, goddess of luck, though luck can go either way, good or bad

Morpheus - sort of useful, put people to sleep, make them dream nightmares, though Hypnos woud put them to sleep, Hypnos children too busy sleeping to do this though

The next thing she did was to go to her cabin and put away her bow and quiver. She then went to the fighting arena and cast a spell to make one of thne straw dummies come alive, and become as strong and fast as she was. Giving it a sword, she then started to fight. The dummy was sturdier than it looked, and it proved this in an attempt to bowl her over, though she rebuffed the move, and, obviously, it failed.

Walking along the beach, she snapped her fingers and her clothes and armor and stuff were back in her cabin. She was wearing a plain black one piece with cut out sides and no back. Wading into the water, she soon got to wear it was deep enough to die in, which she did. Swimming deeper, she sat at the bottom of the ocean, leaning back and doing nothing. But then, Poseidon approached. Changing her legs into a fish tail, she tensed, as if to swim away, but Posedon held up a hand. "I know that I haven't been the best father, or really much of a father at all," he said, "But please, before you leave, will you hear me out? Will youj listen to me, for a little bit?" Arethusa's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But when I leave, don't try to stop me. It would be bad for you, and your guards health. Ichor would be spilt. But not mine."

Poseidon's head snapped up. "Very well. But you have ichor and not blood? You are immortal?" Arethusa shrugged. "Talk, and then, once I feel the least bit comfortable, I'll give you the luxury of hearing an explanation."


	8. Chapter 6

A few days later, Arethusa heard the bellow of a bull. Glancing towards half blood hill, she saw a great big iron bull trying to kill a little kid. She hissed. Little kids were harmless, mostly. And since she had always wanted a family, like siblings and all, she had sworn that she would protect little children. Sprinting toward the hill, she quickly go there. Whipping out her sword she charged the bull, quickly stabbing it in multiple places and cutting its head off. It quickly dissolved into a shower of golden dust, leaving behing a charm of a drinking horn. Clipping it onto her necklace, she tapped it. An old fashioned drinking horn appeared in her hand. Turning it back into a charm, she turned to the little kid, crouching down to face him.

"Hey little guy," she said, "What's your name? I'm Arethusa." The kid looked at her with big, scared, puppy dog eyes. "I'm Areithous Hyakinthos Eleon Potter. Mommy said that I'm named after my cousin, Arethusa Hyacintha Eilene Potter. She says thatmy Uncle Jamesy is her brother, and that Arethusa will protect me. She also says that my daddy is callde Poseidon." Arethusa's mind flashed backto the talk that she'd had with Poseidon the other day.

_"Arethusa," he'd said, "You have four brothers. Perseus Jackson, a demigod, Triton, a god, Tyson, a cyclops, and a small one who I don't know the name of. Anyways, I didn't know that you were still alive. When Tom Riddle, the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great__-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Hecate by the way, murdered James and Lily, I assumed that you were dead. I didn't bother to try to find out or anything either." The god sighed heavily._

_"And that, daughter, was a grave mistake that I will never forgive myself for making. When you turned eleven, Hecate contacted me to tell of your acceptance to Hogwarts. I rejoiced. My daughter was alive! But it was against the Ancient laws for me to contact you. So I stayed away. And then, while you had your war, we had ours with the Titans. When you had defeated Tom Riddle, I moved to contact you, to find you and to bring you to Camp Halfblood. But you were gone. No matter how hard I searched, I could not find you. After years of searching, I gave up. And then, there was our war with Gaia and the giants. We defeated her, but the costs were grave. So tell me daughter, why are you immortal?"_

_Arethusa sighed. "Well, for one, I am the Mistress of Thanatos. If I were a boy, I would be called the Master of Thanatos. As long as he is here, I will be here too. And he will always be here, for he decides when people die. He, basically, is death. And the world is full of mortals. There is an endless stream of mortals, and he is needed to make sure that they are just that - mortal. He is needed to make sure that they do not die." SHe shrugged. "Plus, there is another reason.I am destined to be immortal, and the wife of a god, who I am also destined to fall in love with. Fate, well, I am its plaything."_

Shaking herself out of her flashback then, Arethusa smiled at Areithous. "Well," she said, "Then Aunt Jane had a child that she didn't tell me about! We are indeed cousins, but also siblings, which is brother and sister, because Poseidon is my father as well as your Uncle Jamesy."Arethusa's little brother squealed happily, launching himself at her legs. "Sissy!" he screamed. Sighing, Arethusa looked down at him. "Would you like a shoulder ride?" she asked. Nodding, the little boy looked up at her, smiling enthousiastically. "Yes!" he said, "Yes, yes, yeeeessssss!"

Picking him up, she set the child on her shoulders and started walking toward the Big House, where she knew Chiron was playing cards with Dionysus and (most likely) several satyrs. Striding towards it, she was soon in front of the centaur. The little boy lit up with a huge grn. "Horsey!" he squealed. Chiron looked at the little boy's ride. "Arethusa," he said, "Who is the litle boy?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"My little brother. And also my cousin. Here, let me cast a spell of blood on him." Waving her wand, Arethusa conjured a piece of paper. She then snapped her fingers and pointed at the little boy, who she ha set on the ground. Words appeared on the forerly plain, pristine white sheet of paper.

**Spell of Blood for Areithous Hyakinthos Eleon Potter,**

**Son of Poseidon and Jane Daphne Potter**

**Descendant of:**

**Zeus/Jupiter**

**Ares/Mars**

**family is blessed by Artemis/Diana**

Arethusa handed the paper to Chiron. "His mother is the younger twin of my mortal father, who is no longer alive. Anyways, they were the children of Zeus/Jupiter. Since he is my family, he will sleep with me, in my cabin. All that the Poseidon cabin is, basically, a bunch of bunk beds in a cabin. He's what? Four years old? He'd get scared. And besides, he already calls me Sissy." Chiron nodded. "That is fine." Picking her little brother up, Arethusa sat him on her hip, which she jutted out. "Well Aro, how about we go perform a test to see what powers that you have?" The little boy thought for a moment. "Fine! But only if I can use them, or at least you teach me how to use them, and also, I see your powers!" Arethousa laughed. "My my, aren't you demanding! But yeah, that's fine."

In her, now their cabin, Arethusa grabs apiece of paper and looks at her brother. "Aro, you need to put your hand on this piece of paper and stay still, okay?" Areithous nods, smiling sweetly with chubby cheeks. Arethousa is reminded of a cherub. She places a finger on the paper and concentrates. "Exousíes Areithous Yakínthou Elaión Póter." Glancing at the paper, she smiles as words appear on the paper. She reads them aloud to Areithousa.

**Exousíes Areithous Yakínthou Elaión Póter**

Electrokinesis

Aerokinesis

Atmokinesis

Hydrokinesis

Geokinesis

Cryokinesis

Telumkinesis

Odikinesis

Magic

Areithous smiles. "Look Sissy!" he says, "I have nine powers. Plus magic! But Mommy said that I need a wand to do magic, which I don't think is fair." His sister smiled back at him. "Well Aro," he says, "What if I teach you how to do magic without a wand? I mean, I can. And I'll even let you use the elder wand if you need to." Areithous looks at her in confusion. "But Mommy says that someone's wand will only work for one person unless they win it in battle, and even then, it won't work very well. Mommy also says that the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the universe, and that the mean Dumbledore man had it."

Arethusa shakes her head. "No Aro, it's mine. It was originally Death's but now it is mine, and it will work for anyone who I tell it to." The little boy smiles. "Cool! Now we are gonna do your power test." The older girl laughs. "Okay." Placing a hand on another piece of paper, she places a finger of her other hand on there too and concentrates. "Exousíes Aréthousa Yákinthos Eilene Póter." Words appear on the paper, and she reads those aloud too.

**Exousíes Aréthousa Yákinthos Eilene Póter**

Electrokinesis

Aerokinesis

Atmokinesis

Hydrokinesis

Geokinesis

Cryokinesis

Telumkinesis

Odikinesis

Charmspeak

Amokinesis

magically sense and pick locks

Necromancy

Osteokinesis

Umbrakinesis

calling gems

Mystiokinesis

Mist Control

advanced senses

natural instincts for the hunt

enhanced strength, speed, and agility

perfect markmanship with the bow

complete control over the Doors of Death

Invisibility

Flight with huge black feathered wings

Chaos Powers

Create discord and initiate conflict

Magic

Areithous pouted. "That's not fair Sissy," he said, "You have twenty-six powers and I only have nine! That's seventeen more powers than me." Arethusa laughed. "Aro, you're forgeting that you have magic: you can use magic to recreate most of these powers! Now, when would you like to start training?" The little boy brightened at the thought of magic, and then he thought for a moment. "Now, Sissy!" His sister shook her head "No Aro, you're already tired out slightly. Besides, it's almost time for dinner. I have an idea. How about I teach you how to grow a tail instead of legs, and I teach you how to breathe underwater. Then, we go visit your Daddy?"

He nodded. "Yeah Sissy, let's do that. But can I control water too? Please?" Arethusa nodded. "Sure, it should come naturally to you, it shouldn't be too difficult." An hour later, Areithous had managed to nearly flood the whole camp, and then he got the hang of controlling his powers. Another hour later, he grew a tail and could breathe underwater. "Sissy, let's go visit Daddy!" he demanded. Sighing, Arethusa nodded. "Sure." Inwardly, whe wondered if her Aunt Jane had spoiled Areithous just a little too much. She walked toward the beach, her brother walking besides her, smaller hand clasped in hers, and then, they dissappeared into the surf, where they exchanged legs for tails and swam toward Atlantis.


	9. Chapter 7

Arriving at the walls of Atlantis, Areithusa and Areithous, whose small hand was clasped in Arethusa's, were accosted by a group of guards. "Here's a pretty maid and her bastad son," said one, "I wonder if she would mind me bedding her for the night?" Arethusa glared at him. "First off," she said, "Areithous isn't my son - he's my brother. And second, I would mind. In fact, I think I'd castrate you with a dull wooden spoon. And then, I'd kill you." The same guard laughed. "Oh, so the maid is feisty is she? Well boys, I think I'd like to have that in my bed!"

Arethusa growled. "You would shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. If you try anything, my grandfather/uncle will make sure that you go to the Fields of Punishment - and that's after my father and other grandfather/uncle and I kill you." The guard scoffed, laughing. "Oh? And who are these grandfather/uncles and father?" Arethus looked down at him coldly. "The grandfather/uncles are Hades and Zeus, and the father is Poseidon. Now, let us into Atlantis." The guard's eyes narrowed. "No. How dare you claim to be the child, or children might I say of King Poseidon? He only has two children - our Lord Prince Triton and the bastard demigod Perseus Jackson."

Arethusa sneered at the guard. "He has five children: Triton, Perseus Jackson, the cyclops Tyson, my brother Areithous, and I, Arethusa. Let us pass." When the guard again said no, Arethusa punched him in the face, instantly making his nose shatter into hundreds of pieces and knocking him out. The other gards advanced on them. Her hand tightening on Areithous', she knocked half of the other guards out with the hilt of her sword and swam past the rest, Areithous hugging her from behind. She quickly was inside the walls of Atlantis, swimming towards where she knew Poseidon to be as guards chased her, more entering the chase when they knew she was in trouble.

Arethusa quickly ducked behind a pillar and took a short cut - for she had an instinctual knowledge of where everything in Atlanstis was - to Poseidon's palace. When she arrived there, she said, "Father," just as gods accosted her, pulling Areithous off of her and attempting to tie the both of them up. Poseidon swam towards the two as Arethusa flew into a viscous fury, knocking out any guards who dared to come near here and grabbing Areithous, who's eyes were wide, and filled with fear. "Stop!" came the shout from Poseidon. The guards froze. "What are you doing? That is my daughter - Arethusa - and my youngest son - Areithous. Areuthusa is second in line for the throne, if Triton is killed, or if he fades or some such thing. And Areithous is fourth in line for the throne, if something hppens to Triton, Arethusa, or Perseus. Anyone who has so much as touched them will be thrown into my dungeons, and anyone they point out pesonally will be executed."

Areuthsa swam up to Poseidon. "Father," she said, "There was one guard - he is probably floating around outside Atlantis now - that was making lewd comments about me and calling Areithous a bastard. I shattered his nose and knocked him out." Poseidon nodded. "Very well. I believe that I know who you are talking about - I have heard several complaints against him in the past." Areithous spied his father just then, and he shrieked, "DADDY! Daddy!" Arethusa smiled. "I believe that my brother wants to be held by you." Poseidon nodded, smiling as well. "Daughter, I believe you are correct." He picked the small child up. "Hello Areithous. How are you today?"

Areithous smiled and nodded. "Happy! Sissy helped me grow a fish tail, and control water powers! Also, Sissy saved me from giant metal cow." Arethusa shrugged. "It was a bull actually. One of the damaged creations of Hephaestus I suppose." The small family talked for a while more before the Camp Halfblood conch was heard, signallnig that it was time for dinner. "Goodbye Father," said Arethusa, "Bye Daddy!" was heard from Areithous, and "Goodbye Arethusa and Areithous," was how Poseidon bid two of his five children goodbye.

At dinner, the two sat alone, though Areithous was claimed by Poseidon, and generally fawned over by the female population of Camp Half-Blood, though Arethusa was very protective of him. A girl came over and Arethusa looked at her, scowling. The girl had ankle length black hair bound in a braid and golden eyes that had a galaxy look to them. She also had ruby red lips, and was dressed in a black silk tube top, white leather pants with free range movement, gold knee high boots with high heels, and a white leather trench coat with a monagrammed gold cat oulined in black that had multiple hidden pockets.

Reaching out with tendrils of her magic, Areuthusa sensed what powers the girl had:

gem calling

time travel

talking to cats

illusions

clones

lie detection

She then used the tendrils of magic to sense her parentage: Pluto and Bassett. Hmm, interesting. "Hello cousin," she said. The girl nodded. "Hello. I am Onyx, but you and your brother may call me Gem. As you undoubtedly already know, I am the daughter of Pluto and Basset. I am also the legacy of Ra, Saturn, Set, and Loki. I have the powers of gem calling, time travel, talking to cats, illusions, clones, and lie detection." Arethusa raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "Saturn, as in the Roman god of generation, dissolution, plenty, wealth, agriculture, periodic renewal, and liberation?"

Onyx, or as she had bid Arethusa and her brother to call her, Gem, dipped her head in a nod. "Yes." The two struck up a conversation, Areithous having fallen asleep in his older sister's lap, and it went on until dinner was over, and the camp singalong had started. At that time, Arethusa said goodbye to Onyx - er, Gem - and went to her cabin, where she made a king sized bed with a snap of her fingers, setting Areithous down on it and tucking the child in. She then prayed to Morpheus and Hypnos so that Areithous could have a good sleep, and good dreams as well.


	10. Chapter 8

Arethusa and Areithous spent around three months at Camp Half Blood. Finally, the mysterious Percy Jackson, one of their brothers, came to Camp Half Blood. He arrived while Arethusa was sparring with a son of Ares, who had the power of telumkinesis - he could manipulate weapons. Which was why whenever Arethusa threw a knife or a needle or something at him, even shooting arrows, it was batted away, flying towards her instead. So she had ditched the weapons part, calling up a huge wall of water and a miniature hurricane to attack him.

He was currently trying to keep a wall of shields up to keep the hurricane away, but what he had forgotten was that she could manipulate more than just one hurricane or storm, she wasn't just a mere demigod, like Perseus Jackson. Also, she cold apparate, though that had a CRACK! Misting by dissolving ito water and appearing at another place was silent. Misting behing him, she used a wave of water to knock him down, and onother wave to surf around him. She then jumped down and tackled him. She had a knife at his throat, and she was smirking down at him. "Do you surrender?" she asked. Looking at the knife, he managed a yes. Vanishing all of the water and storms and collecting her weapons, she picked up her brother and swung him around.

"Well, Aro, that's another win for me. I believe you were saying that you wanted lunch?" Areithous nodded. "Yeah Sissy! I want lunch!" She laughed. "Well, then let's go get some." They walked to the dining pavilion, unaware that Perseus Jackson had been watching them. Sitting at the Poseidon table, the demigod joined them a moment later. "Hi," said the boy. Arethusa nodded warily. "Hello. Who are you? If you lie, then you shall find yourself at the point of my sword in a moment." The boy shrugged. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and nobody is able to beat me. I'm the best swordsman in two hundred years."

Arethusa nodded, smirking. "I'm Arethusa Potter, daughter of Poseidon/Neptune and un unknown goddess, second in line for the throne of Atlantis, and this is Areithous Potter, son of Poseidon/Neptune, fourth in line for the throne of Poseidon. And I have fought hundreds of battles - I highly doubt that you could beat me. How about after lunch, we spar, swords only, no powers or other weapons allowed." Percy nodded, grinning. "Sure. The two of you stay in the Poseidon cabin, right?" Arethusa looked at him. "No, Perseus, we do not. We stay in my pesonal cabin, which I built years ago and moved here with magic."

Percy laughed and Arethusa glared at him. He quickly stopped his laughter. "What?" he asked, "You can't be serious?" Arethusa only glared harder. "I assure you Perseus," she said, "That I am indeed serious." Lunch passed quickly, Areithous eating as much as he could, Percy eating even more, and Arethusa eating only a little bit. Percy noticed and asked her about it. "Hey Arethusa, why are you eating like, nothing?" Arethusa glared. "Mortal food does not sustain me, I need ambrosia and nectar." Percy just shrugged. "Oh well, more for me and the little dude here."

Arethusa glared. "Do not call him that, his name is Areithous, that is what his mother named him." Percy looked at her. "Why so protective of him? And isn't his mother yours? I mean, you're both Potter." Arethusa sighed. "No. His mother is my Aunt." Percy looked at Arethusa. "Well then where is your mom?" Arethusa glared even harder. "Technically, in the mortal world, I am an orphan - I have two mortal parents and two immortal parents - my mortal parents are dead. They have been dead for fourteen years." Percy winced."Ooh, I'm sorry. Then who did you grow up with? Your aunt that's Areuthous' brother?"

Arethusa shook her head. "Sadly, no. I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin on my mother's side. I was abused. Now, if that's all, let's spar." Percy shrugged, standig up and cramming a cookie into his mouth, washing it down with blue coke. Arethusa sneered in disgust, thugh the sneer turned into a smile as she looked down at her younger (and favorite) brother. "Come on Aro," she said, "You can watch me beat this boy." Percy protested. "Hey! I'm a man, and you don't even know if you wil beat me yet. I'm pretty sure that I will beat you!" Arethusa just rolled her eyes. Areithous smiled. "Sure!" he chirped happily, taking three cookies and a goblet of mil with him as a snack to watch his sister and her 'enemy' battle.

In the arena, Arethusa discarded all of her weapons and armor, except for her sword. Percy however, put on a set of armor and uncapped his pen, which turned into a sword. He looked at Arethusa, sword hanging lazily at his side. "Go," he said. In a flash, Arethusa was in front of him, knocking the sword out of his hand, pushing him to the ground, and holding her sword at his throat. "Did you beat me?" She asked. "Are you going to surrender?"

He looked up at her, "No, I didn't beat you, and yes, I'll surrender, but you cheated!" Arethusa scoffed. "And how exactly did I cheat?" He struggled for an answer before finally coming up with, "I wasn't ready!" Arethusa shook her head, climbing off of him. "You're the one who said go, idiot." Percy jumped up, red coating his face, neck, and ears. "But it-it still wasn't fair!" Arethusa collected her armor and weapons, putting the armor on and weapons in their places. Picking Areithous up and setting him on her shoulders, she walking off, calling over her shoulder. "I won fair and square, you're just a sore loser!"


	11. Chapter 9

_**So! I have decided to answer some of your guys' questions. I'll be doing this in every chapter I think, but anyways, on to the question answering!**_

_**ftdm15: I will indeed do that after this chapter.**_

_**Nine-Tailed Shinigami Brony: Like I told ftdm15, yeah, I'll be doing that. But don't forget, Arethusa IS immortal, almost a goddess, and at least as powerful as one. And in answer to your other question, after she defeated Voldemort, she didn't have a purpose anymore, or a family. Sirius, Ron ,Fred, George, Hermione, Tonks, Neville, Luna, the rest of the Weasley's, and pretty much anyone who'd meant something to her had died. All of the Death Eater's still alive recieved the Dementor's kiss, and were then sent through the veil. Well, all except a select few, such as Narcissa and Dracom who were just sentenced to Azkaban for a number of months, or years, and then placed on housse arrest and/or parole for the remainder of their lives. Arethusa stuck around for a bit, but then she learned of her heritage a a demigod and Mistress of Death. Thinking that she might actually have some form of family out there, in New York, she left to find them. A month later she came into her creature inheritances and found her familiars after being visited by the Moirai (Fates, though I don't think I spelled it correctly). Basicaly she left because she wanted to find a family and because it was too painful for her to remain without any magical family or friends.**_

_**Okay, that's it for the questions! Now, please read this chapter!**_

* * *

That night during capture the flag, Percy and Arethusa started to argue over who was the cabin counciler. "Come on!" shouted Percy, "I'm the only one who actually stays in the cabin!"

Arethusa glared and replied with a heated, "Father obviously places me above you - I'm second in line for the throne, you're third in line! Plus, there's the fact that you're a stuck up dick! And I'm older than you, pup!" Percy glared.

"I'm not a dog!" His sister who seemed to hate him shouted, "That's not what I said, I called you a pup - all of you humans and gods and such call them babies! And I'm the councilor, I'm in charge of you, and I'm in charge of this cabin! I am the Alpha!"

Percy scoffed. "Oh, so now you're a dog?" Arethusa growled in a low, threatening sound.

"I am NOT a dog! I am a CHAOS SPIRIT! I am a wolf chaos spirit specifically, and I will not stand for this! You are challenging my status as the Alpha! I will rip your throat out _pup_ if you try to challenge me again! You haven't even seen a tenth of the horrors that I have! You have seen nothing. You have experienced nothing! You have lived a nice, cushy life, I have been the martyr and the hero since I was a year old, and I WILL be in charge! It's in my blood!" Percy shrugged, still glaring.

"Well guess what! I challenge you, all powers allowed and all weapons allowed! The battle will go on until one of is dead!" Arethusa shook her head.

"No. You have a mother and a step father. You have a girl friend and a brother called Tyson. You have friends as well - I will not take you from them. I know all too well what it feels like to have a loved one ripped from you - there are hundreds, thousands of people even, that I could list that have been ripped away from me. So no, I shall not kill you. Instead, when I win, I will banish your powers for seven months. The only exception is if you go on a quest." Percy nodded.

"Fine. But you have no family. I will battle you to the death." Arethusa sneered. "You will not win, and I shall not die. Of this, I am certain." And so their battle began.

* * *

Percy made the first move, thrusting his hand out and shoving a smallish wave of water at Arethusa, who reacted by smirking at Percy as the water froze and turned into a small chocolate cookie, which she grabbed and ate slowly, still smirking at Percy, who frowned. She then rose into the air and pointed a finger at Percy. A storm appeared, dark grey, almost black thunderclouds filling the sky. Rain poured down and as thunder rumbled, lightning flashed in the sky. A huge bolt of lightning flashed towards Percy, who slightly dodged, though it still struck his right side. He screamed, and willed the water to heal him, but Arethusa had the storm clear then, and she made all of the water vanish.

Horribly burned and angry, Percy uncapped his pen and limped over to Arethusa. She easily disarmed him, capping the pen and putting it in her pocket. "I'm just toying with you," she said, "I mean, I could kill you with a thought, knock you out with a thought, paralyze you with a thought, I could do all of that and more with a thought. But you know what? I won't do that, because it wouldn't be fair. And you know what? I'm fair. But if we keep on, well, doing whatever this is, you will eventually kill yourself. So what I'm going to do is knock you out with a punch to the face and float you to the infirmary. Then I'm going to take your powers away and help my team win this battle." Percy snarled weakly, raising a hand to hit Arethusa. He collapsed before he coud.

Punching the weakling, Arethusa knocked him out and (as she had said she would) floated him to the infirmary and took his powers away. Then she misted to her cabin and made sure that Areithous was still aseep. Misting to the forest, the game of Capture the Fag began. As soon as it did however, Arethusa was surrounded by a group of Athena's children. She smirked at them. "Do you really think that you can beat me?" They shook their heads, and one of the girls spoke up.

"No. But we can try to hold you off."

"That won't work." Slamming her in the face, she used her other hand to blast a guy with what she meant to be water, but came out as purple chaos mist. Seemingly unfazed, she shot up into the air and hovered there, as all of her powers thrummed under her skin. And then, the Athena children were thrown in all different directions from a huge wave of the same purple chaos mist. Flying through the forest, she dodged trees, arrows, swords, and more. Skimming over the river, she dodged the enemy side, heading for the flag. Standing before it, she drew her sword as Ares himself stood in front of her. "Hello," she said. He grinned.

"Hey. I decided that I wanted a good fight. You're a worthy candidate." And then, they flew into action. Ducking a powerful swing that would have chopped her head clean off, Arethusa stabbed at the god, her blade covered in the same purple chaos mist. Ares stepped back from it, and as she parried his sword, he asked her, "How the fuck do you wield Eris' Mist of Chaos." She shrugged, clipping the side of his foot lightly.

"Dunno, she could be my mum. I still don't know who it is." Ares frowned.

"Who who is?" Arehusa rolled her eyes.

"My mum you dumb twat."

"Hey! I'm not a dumb twat."

"Of course not," his opponent replied, smiling indulgently as she swung her sword into Ares' side and kicked his left knee. His ichor dripped down, and Arethusa smiled at him, unknowingly rising up into the air and upon a cloud of what she now knew was Eris' Mist of Chaos. Looking down as she rose a good foot and a half in the air, she swore as she realized that she was indead floating upon a cloud of purple mist, glowing with it as well. Swinging her sword at Ares, a purple lightning bolt of the chaos mist flew towards it, causing him to yelp, and throw himself to the ground in order to avoid it. And then, he just stared at her, or rather, above her. Slowly looking up, Arethusa's jaw dropped when she saw . . .

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update, but I sort of went on vacation? Yeah, I know it's not really an excuse because I had wifi, it's just, I update on my iPad, and that was broken until we got it fixed a couple of days ago. And the chapter was pretty much completely written too! So yeah, again, sorry. Anyways, this is now updated, yay! I'm going to go write chapters for all my other stories, and after that, upload a new story that had the first one completely written. So . . . Bye!_**


End file.
